Tritannus
Tritannus is an enemy that the Winx face in Season 5. He was once a normal triton, the son of King Neptune and the twin brother of prince Nereus who was jealous that his brother had been chosen as future King of Andros and not him and tried to disrupt his brother's crowning ceremony but was arrested and sent to prison. He later escaped to Earth and was turned into a monster by pollution and allied himself with the Trix. His goal is now to rule all the world and to conquer the Infinite Ocean and caused pollution so that he may grow stronger. The Winx go underwater to fight him but their Believix powers are not enough and they will have to look for the Sirenix power and become mermaid fairies. Tritannus is Aisha's cousin. Seasons ).]] Season 5 He is introduced in Season 5 as the cousin of Aisha and as the son of King Neptune and Queen Ligea as well as the brother of Tressa and the twin brother of Nereus. His father was going to choose Nereus to become the crowned prince and the future king and Tritannus, who was absent from the crowning ceremony, "having made his choice" according to his father. He tried to assassinate his brother during the ceremony but was defeated by his father who had him sent to the prison of Andros, where he met the Trix who were also imprisoned there. Later an explosion occurred near Gardenia that caused an oil spill in the sea which reached the cell of Tritannus, turning him into a gigantic mutant monster and he, together with the Trix, escaped from prison and he stole the powers of the Gatekeepers of Andros and of Earth, vowing to hunt down all the gatekeepers and to steal the powers of each of them so as to be able to enter the Infinite Ocean and to set to conquer the whole Magic Dimension from there. He then restored the powers of the Trix, which had been taken from them, but when he used up all the pollution he absorbed he lost his monster form and the powers he obtained from them. He then went to Gardenia to absorb more pollution so as to become stronger and when the Trix sensed fairy magic there and found out that the Winx had brought magic back to Earth, Tritannus ordered his minions to destroy the Winx. The Winx defeated the minions and followed them, resulting in Bloom, Stella and Musa facing the Trix in an aerial battle above the sea and Aisha, Flora and Tecna facing Tritannus and his minions in an underwater battle, with Aisha fighting her cousin face-to-face. While Aisha recognized Tritannus as he began to lose his monster form after using up all the pollution he absorbed, Tritannus did not recognize her. Personality Profile He is shown to be jealous his brother because King Neptune chose Nereus to be the crowned prince and also because People of Andros (Tides on 4kids version), the mermaids and the mermen, like Nereus more than Tritannus. So he finally decided to attack him. In jail he met the Trix and became good friends with Icy, both of them seeming to understand and to have romantic interest with each other. Aisha described him as a "psycho". Appearance Triton He looks identical to his twin brother, having long hair fair skin, a muscled body and long snake-like fish tail, but has yellow eyes, a green dorsal fin and scales and He has darker purple hair. Monster In his monster form, he is larger than in his triton form and his upper body has a reptilian appearance, with red eyes, purple lips and green skin having purple markings. Trivia *Tritannus' name appears to come from a mix of Triton and Titan. **''Triton'' is a Marine God of Greek Mythology who is the son of Poseidon, the God of the Sea (whose Roman equivalent is named Neptune), and his wife Amphitrite, the Nereid sea nymph and daughter of the Sea God Nereus. Triton is depicted as being half-man half-fish, the tritons are his descendants and, like him, are also half-human half-fish. One of Amphitrite's 49 sisters is named Galatea. **Titans are a race of primeval deities in Greek Mythology who are said to be immortal giants and who once used to rule the world until the God Zeus defeated them and proclaimed himself and his brothers and sisters as the new rulers of the world. *Tritannus is the first villain ever to be a family member of one of the Winx, namely Aisha. *Tritannus is also the first main villain who does not have something to do with the past of a main character, assuming that Cassandra and Chimera from Season 3 are minor villains. *Tritannus may have been partly inspired from King Triton, the father of the mermaid Princess Ariel in the 1989 Disney film "The Little Mermaid" as they both have a trident as weapon. **Ironically Bloom, who is one of the enemies of Tritannus, in her Harmonix form looks like Ariel and Queen Athena, Ariel's mother and Triton's wife who appeared in the 2008 film "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning", due to her fringe which is similar to the fringes of Ariel and Athena, and because of her outfit as well, which has colours similar to the mermaid tails of both Ariel and Athena. Stella in her Harmonix and Sirenix forms also bears some similarities to Andrina, one of the daughters of Triton and Athena, and elder sister to Ariel. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Underwater Characters Category:Andros Category:Earth Category:Tritons Category:Tritannus Category:Aisha Category:Royalty